Macabre Dreams
by yukikittycatofwisdom
Summary: When you can't trust your best friend, the kid in the corner might be dead, and not even chocolate can soothe your nerves, reality slowly becomes a dream. Not to mention that everyone thinks you, yourself, are the killer. Who knows, maybe they're right.
1. Prologue

_**Macabre **__**Dreams**_

**Prologue**

"Nostrade-sama!"

_Ohoho, bunnies are dancing on the walls. They're so colorful!_

"Nostrade-sama, come back!"

Drink in hand, a middle-aged man stumbled through the crowd. Closer to the beverage table, further from his sad excuse for a bodyguard. It was so easy to get lost here in a party. Full of heated bodies and pounding music, lights flying across their faces.

"Nostrade-sama! No-…"

The desperate calls were swallowed up by the DJ's notes, leaving Light Nostrade to drink to his heart's content.

_There are sugar cubes in the cups! _He thought in outrage, poking the cold objects floating in the fountain. After much observation, the man picked one up and gingerly placed it in his mouth. Then roughly bit down.

"Ow!"

Beside him, a young red-head giggled. Large violet eyes sparkled as she handed him a napkin. "It's not wise to bite into ice cubes, Chairman."

Nostrad stared expressionlessly at the teenage girl, critical examining going on in his drunken mind. The girl had long, red curls that ended below her waist. Not the dyed kind. Natural, lush red hair. Her violet eyes gleamed against flawless pale skin, dark eyelashes contrasting beautifully. She was dressed in a gothic Lolita fashion, skirt flaring out to her knees.

_What she lacks in cleavage, she makes up for in curves. _The old man thought appreciatively, dirty scenes grazing his consciousness. With a rather lopsided grin, he took a gloved hand in his and brought it to his lips. "What brings you here, lil' beauty?"

She giggled. "It's a party, Chairman. Why wouldn't I be here? Though I have to admit," A step closer, a flirtatious smile, "I'm getting quite bored."

"I know a game." Nostrade declared proudly, gently – or at least, in his mind – pulling the young maiden away from the crowds. "It's hidden in that closet. How old are you?"

"Fifteen."

"Good enough."

He was now very glad he had managed to slip from his bodyguard's supervision. Very glad indeed.

As Nostrade stepped into the closet behind the red-head, he took a moment to lock the door. Then he approached her, though his eyes had yet to adjust to the dim lighting.

His hands found a fistful of fabric. His face found a fist to his nose.

Stunned, Nostrade staggered back and fell to the floor, a sharp object digging into his throat.

"Good night, Chairman."

He didn't get a chance to yell, to scream, before the world went entirely black and silent. The last thing Light Nostrade saw was the eerie glowing violet irises inches from his face.

It was a silent kill.

With a swift flick of the wrist, the red-head tossed her dagger to the side, a pleased grin on her pink lips. "Sweet nightmares, pervert."

TBC…

Yuuki: Weird idea I got while out grocery shopping with the family~ Prologues are meant to be short, kay? Rest will be long~ AHHH! I'm so excited for this story! (though I should be working on Surreal Reality right now) Mysteries are the whole reason I started reading ;D And I've always wanted to write one…I've got a humor/mystery on the back burner but it's not the same as this…cuz of the comedy

Killua: red-head…if you hadn't said young girl, I would've said Hisoka… -.-

Yuuki: …it could be you…or Hisoka…or Gon…Leorio…Kurapika…Machi…Menchi…Shizuku…even…TOMPA!

Leorio: you said CURVY!

Gon: *ever the good boy* I think Tompa's got curves D8

Kurapika: Yeah…round ones

Killua: *whacks Leorio* see what you've done? We're talking about MALE CURVES! On Tompa of all people!

Yuuki: soooo~ like the idea? Hate it? Should I trash MD or updateupdateupdate?

Hisoka: *sexy pose* Review~


	2. 1: Of Suspects, Mansions, and Red Paper

_**Macabre Dreams**_

**Dream One: Of Suspects, Mansions, and Red Paper**

"So that wasn't the chairman after all. Tch."

A young girl cocked her head to the side, watching the woman's lips move as the screen blinked on and off. She was standing in front of an electronics shop a few blocks from the scene of the crime. It was the morning after Light Nostrade's death who had been found, only hours ago, by a janitor on night duty.

Stepping back, the red-head slipped into the alley beside the shop, undetected. In one fluid motion, she pulled the wig off her head and walked casually towards the school.

xXx

Lights swayed to and fro above their heads as the teens waited patiently. Back and forth, back and forth.

After what seemed like eternity and a day, an old man stood from his desk and turned on the TV. Attention quickly went to the screen as an even older man's face appeared across the screen. With an easy grin, the man spoke.

"Good morning, students. As many of you have heard, there was an unexpected tragedy at last night's dance. The Director has sadly been passed on. There's no need to panic, we've already got a list of suspects and the culprit will be caught. Have a good day. That is all."

The TV screen blinked out and the students' attention shifted to the old teacher. He cleared his throat and began writing on the board, as if nothing had happened.

Before the old man could initiate his lecture, the intercom clicked on. After a second of static, a male voice droned, "If you were passed a red slip, please come to the Principal's office at this time. Thank you."

xXx

"The murderer…"

Several pairs of eyes looked up, staring intently at the sick grin twisted on the man's lips.

"…is in this room."

He stood from behind the desk, easily weaving through the chairs to each individual. "We've narrowed down the list to all the people in this room. Though bear in mind that somebody could have escaped our investigation, as unlikely as that is."

The man's flame colored hair hung about his make-up covered face, a spiral behind his head. With narrowed storm gray eyes, he leaned closer to a student in the front row. "It could be the person sitting next to you. Or behind you. It could even be that you yourself are the next victim."

Disappointed at the student's reaction, or lack thereof, he moved back to his desk, pressing a button near the projector.

The lights went out as the screen blinked to life, a blurry picture appearing across the wall. A red-headed young girl was seen leaving the school's front entrance, small dots of purple placed on her face.

"This is the suspected culprit. Someone, who will remain unnamed, reported last seeing the Director with a girl not so different than her. But who knows, with modern resources, if you could recognize her with just a glance."

"So we're the suspects." A young man with a crown of raven-winged hair lifted a hand. "What is the point of telling us?"

"You see," The Vice Principal grinned wider, "the Chairman wants you yourselves to clear your name. Find the real killer, work hard at it to get out of a life-full of consequences. You're bound to find this girl faster than the police if your own reputations are at stake."

"You said that everyone in this room could, potentially, be the murderer, correct?" A blond cut in, leaning forward in his chair. "That would include yourself, would it not?"

"You're sharp." The man snickered, switching the image on the wall to one of the same girl, shooting a middle finger at the camera. "Another student, who shall remain unnamed as well, said that he or she noticed the girl's eyes nearly glowed, though it might have been a trick of the light."

Heads swiveled around as a chair was pushed back with a thud, a white-haired boy glaring heatedly at the Vice Principal. "I don't need to be here. I didn't do anything, why should I waste my time?"

"_Au contrer_," The man slapped a hand at the projected picture. "In fact, you happen to be very close to the top of the list."

"Right below _you_, it seems." The boy snapped back, haughtily throwing curses over his shoulder as he made his exit. Again, the man grinned. "Then you wouldn't mind staying, if you have nothing to hide?"

Not a single person in that room missed the flash in the boy's violet eyes.

Refusing to meet the curious eyes of his classmates, he arrogantly strode back to his seat, glaring at anyone who chose to stare too long.

"Any more questions?" The red-haired man asked, tapping his fingers across the wall. A tanned hand rose from the left of the room. "Yeah. Maybe it's just me, but there's not many girls in here and not everyone here could pass as one."

"There could be accomplices." He left it at that.

Switching off the projector as the lights came back on, the man grinned wider. "On the back of your red slips there are names. Each assigned group must work together to find the killer. Back to class."

xXx

_How dare they! _I thought angrily as everyone stood from their seats. To assume that I would be so easy to catch, and to send amateurs after me!

Though I was composed and calm on the outside, I couldn't help but want to go after the chairman even more. Looking around the room with the slip in my hand, I carefully surveyed the other suspects.

The old bastard probably disguised himself as a student, just to throw me off…

With this assumption, a smile slowly formed on my lips. Yes, that would explain the variety of people on the suspect list. Probably not even half of these students were actually being watched.

To find the chairman, my eyes landed on an approaching figure, I'll bring them down. One by one.

Smirking, I decided on my next victim.

"Excuse me," A male voice sounded from behind me, "But would you happen to be…" Smiling innocently, I turned to regard him.

xXx

"_This_ is my group?" The white-haired boy, who had interrupted earlier, cringed from the slightly annoyed expressions around him. The oldest member of their group crossed his arms, "Funny, that's exactly what I was thinking."

"My name's Gon!" Large, brown eyes blinked innocently as he gestured to the boy beside him. "And this is…?"

The blond responded indifferently, "Kurapika." An awkward silence hung about their heads as the other two silently dared one another to introduce themselves first.

The blond, Kurapika, gave a mental sigh. "I realize that you're untrusting towards everyone, seeing as the culprit could be one of us. But please, suspicions aside, there's no reason to act as such children."

"You're from the rich side of town, I can tell." The older man snorted softly. Vein pulsing on his forehead, Kurapika frowned. "What are you implying?"

"Oh please, you practically radiate the rich snob know-it-all attitude."

Gulping, Gon watched as electricity almost visibly passed between their eyes. With a sheepish grin, he looked towards the other boy. "So…what's your name?" Realizing that the oldest member of their group was no longer in his challenge, the boy turned violet eyes on him. "Killua." He looked down at the red paper in his hands, reading off the names. "That would make Ojii-san Leorio, right?"

"Let me guess," Leorio stared down at the short blond, "You live in one of those big mansions and get driven by limo to school."

"I _walk _here, thank you." Kurapika countered, hands clenched to loose fists at his sides. To which his rival laughed. "Aha! But you do live in a big mansion!"

And so began the twisted fate of these four students.

TBC…

Yuuki: fine, I'm lazy kuhfufufu~ Longer chapies to come, I swearz it!

Leorio: continuing on last chapter's end chat, I still think Tompa-

Killua: *whacks Leorio with banana* NO!

Gon: *sings* if you fly away tonight~ I wanna tell you that I love you~

Killua: … O/./o eh?

Gon: *innocent like* I love bananas!

Killua: …oh… *slams head on wall again and again*

Kurapika: *waves white flag* For one review a day, you can save a little Kuruta like me! A little Kuruta, who has been abused…and continues to be in fics and doujins full of boy love, smex, bondage-

Leorio: *covers Kura's mouth*ok! They get it! Review!


	3. 2: Of Sleep Over, Trees and More Mansion

_**Macabre Dreams**_

**Dream Two: Of Sleep Over's, Cherry Trees, and More Mansions**

Curious eyes turned to regard us as we exited the room. Soon enough, somebody would let it slip that everyone there was suspected of murder, and we would be regarded as criminals by the student body.

I sighed, walking alongside my ragtag team. I quickly glanced to see if anybody had caught wind of that sigh. To survive in this game long enough to get the Chairman, I would have to go completely unsuspected. Raising my group's suspicions would only alienate me and get me caught.

And we can't have that, now can we?

xXx

Killua looked up at the small sigh beside him. He watched as the blond continued to ignore the mocks and jabs of their older team member.

"The paper says we all have to stay together 24/7." Gon chirped, cutting in before things got out of hand. "So does that mean we all have to sleep together too?"

Leorio, who had been so caught up in his teasing, only caught a few of the boy's words. "Yea- wait, WHAT? How could you suggest we have a four-"

"You perverted old man!" Killua snapped his fingers. "He meant something like a 'sleep over'!"

"We should take turns." Gon grinned, oblivious to their suggestive comments. Kurapika nodded, "And that way, we could confirm one another's innocence to this crime."

The smaller boy shrugged with a sheepish grin, "I just thought it'd be fun…"

"But it is a good idea." Killua cut in, "Let's stay at the guiltiest one's place first. Which would obviously be Reolio." Steam rising from his ears, the recently insulted man fumed, "What are you trying to say, huh, CHILLUA?"

"That sounds like some sort of small dog…"

"If I recall correctly, the man said _you_ were very close to the top of the list." The blond interjected, trying to minimize the amount of arguments within their group. Though he knew his attempt would most likely be fruitless.

Snorting softly, Killua rolled his eyes. "The old chairman probably stuck a bunch of random people on the list anyways. Just to find the killer himself!"

"But he said that _we_ were supposed to find this kid." Gon muttered, kicking at a stray rock in the hallway. The other boy made a 'tsk' sound and shook his head.

"Weren't you paying attention? He said we'd probably find them faster if our own reputations were at stake. He didn't say that we would actually be able to do so. This is all some act just so the Chairman can mess with us."

"You don't seem very fond of the Chairman." Crossing his arms, Kurapika scanned the hallway. "Though your theory would explain how some of us got wound up in this. Anyways, we should start off to class, not linger here meaninglessly."

Grinning, Gon nodded. "After school, we can meet under the cherry tree!"

The group ran off without a reply.

The person they were all after, however, ran off with an unseen pout. _Jeesh…ungrateful brats._

xXx

Pink petals scattered with the breeze, gracefully falling to the ground like dying swans. They swept across the ground, occasionally planting themselves on the nearby school window.

On a low branch of one of the cherry blossom trees sat a young boy with white hair.

Killua watched the students passing by with disinterest, chewing on a toothpick. Sighing, he looked up to see the clear blue sky between the petals. It had already been so long since the last bell rang, and yet nobody had bothered to show up. Not even that Gon kid, who had suggested it in the first place.

Thinking about his new long-term partners, the case they were supposed to 'solve' came to mind.

_Well, it certainly wasn't me. _He thought with a yawn. _…Probably, anyway._

By the way the Director had been killed and the images taken, the killer most likely worked solo. And so Killua began to narrow down his own list of suspects.

Leorio was the first person he crossed out. There was no way the Ojii-san could possibly disguise himself as a pretty girl. Then there was Gon….

But again, the Chairman had added in extra people to throw them off.

No, it wasn't Gon. He was too innocent.

_Which leaves myself, the blond know-it-all, and everybody else_. He groaned in dismay, tipping his head back against the tree. Progress was progress, no matter how small. Unfortunately.

A sudden yelp caught his attention and he looked down in time to see Kurapika running past, a splash of red across his hands.

If he had been a cat, his ears would have perked up. Interested, Killua soundlessly dropped to the ground. Padding across the petal littered floor, he kept pace with the blond easily. He saw when the shiver went up the other's back, and knew he'd been caught.

Ducking behind a tree, Killua held his breath as the boy surveyed his surroundings carefully. Now wary, Kurapika disappeared into the school's side entrance.

He was just about to follow the blond when he heard the scream.

Darting back to the cherry blossom trees, curious about whom the next person was, Killua slithered through the accumulating crowd to the front. There he saw a girl, on her knees, pointing and screaming at the dead body.

He strode past her and knelt down beside the corpse, just to make it seem like he didn't know for sure that the person was dead. As he felt for their pulse, the white-haired boy examined the victim's face. And soon recognized them from one of his classes.

Someone named Sakura.

xXx

I watched as they carried her off. The ambulance came, put the body in a stretcher, and just took her.

A smirk formed on my lips as I breathed in puffs of air, trying to catch my breath. Who knew it'd be so hard this time? To get the Sakura girl to the tree, kill her without a sound, and get away before anybody knew I'd even been with her that day.

Sensing a vaguely familiar presence nearby, I raised my head to look. Perfect, innocent mask intact, of course.

"Leorio!" I waved at him, calling him over. He strode over casually, a bag slung carelessly over his shoulder.

xXx

"So…"

"Yeah…"

The four of them, Gon, Killua, Kurapika and Leorio, stood close together awkwardly, shifting from foot to foot underneath the branches of a cherry blossom tree.

"Killua…" Kurapika met his gaze unhappily, "You keep staring at me. What is it?"

"Nothing…" The younger boy looked away, stuffing his hands in his pockets. He wasn't about to admit he'd been the one following the blond, now was he.

Gon grinned, again, "We should all go home and get our things and meet somewhere in two hours."

"I say we stay at blondie's first." Leorio declared. Kurapika shifted his attention to him, "And why is that?"

"Because if I don't get to sleep in my own bed, I wanna sleep in a mansion!"

"You're so conceited."

"Aha!" The man grinned in triumph. "I finally got you to admit it! You _do _come from the rich side of town, eh?"

"I hate to say this, but I'm with Ojii-san. Let' stay at your place first."

"_Fine_." The blond huffed, "I don't care. But I get to choose next, understood?" Receiving shrugs and an encouraging grin, he sighed again.

Gon, meanwhile, was concentrated on the cherry blossom trees. Killua, noticing this, questioned him about it. To which the boy grinned sheepishly. "Well, don't you think it's weird? The girl's name was Sakura, and she was killed under the Sakura tree. But that's also where we were gonna meet? It's weird."

"Maybe they're trying to tell us something." Leorio's face went pale. "What if…what if they're coming after one of _us _next?"

"That's not the point. How would they know where we had planned to meet?" Their blond companion shook his head. Petals crunched under his feet as he began to walk away, "Let's meet back here in two hours."

The other three watched curiously as he walked down the road. Gon tilted his head to the side, "Ne, Kurapika seemed uncomfortable."

Killua shrugged, slinging his bag onto his shoulder, "We're not talking about the most comfortable topic in the world, you know. Aside from the actual culprit, no one knows who did it. Everyone's thinking 'if I didn't kill anybody, the person next to me could be the murderer and try to kill me'. Because it could be anybody."

"You gonna walk away after some insightful words, too?" Leorio mocked.

"Yup."

"How cliché."

And walk away he did.

"Isn't there supposed to be some sort of party at Kurapika's house tonight?" Gon spoke up suddenly, cutting through the older man's thoughts.

Leorio scratched at his head, "Ah, I forgot! Maybe that's why the shrimp didn't want us to come over today. Oh well, nothing we can do now anyways."

"Hmm…"

"What if the killer shows up?"

"Why would she?" Gon blinked up at him with wide eyes, surprised at the man's suggestion.

"…Just a hunch."

TBC…

Yuuki: I dunno…I think I'm pointing too many clues out…and making it seem way too obvious…when it's someone else completely…

Leorio: it's TOMPA! TOMPA I SAY!

Kurapika: He hasn't even shown up...come to think of it, aside from these chats, I don't recall him ever being mentioned in any stories...

Yuuki: oh…wow, you're right OAO …well, not anymore. One of the unposted fics mention him…he's a janitor *awesomeface* in _The Art Of Being Kidnapped_ ohoho~ IDK if I'm gonna post it though…so…meh

Killua: Is it about me?

Yuuki: not really…

Killua: then don't post it

Gon: you can't fight with logic C;

Yuuki: what kind of logic is THAT? –A–'

Kurapika: Review please! *chibi like*


	4. 3: Of Tricks, Limos, and Being Lost

_**Macabre Dreams**_

**Dream Three: Of Tricks, Limos, and Being Lost**

"What to bring, what to bring?"

I tapped my lip with a finger, tilting my head this way and that. I wanted to bring something special. A treat for these so-called partners of mine. A smirk found its way to my lips.

Now, I wasn't one to play tricks. Games were fun but eventually grew tiring. But the idea of framing someone else…it was just too tempting. Why not make it seem like them? Find a time they have no alibi and strike then.

But it might get me caught if I didn't do it right.

I did like taking risks, after all.

xXx

"What's taking them so long?" Killua growled, tapping his foot impatiently. "It was two hours _two hours_ ago!"

Gon yawned sleepily, curled up against their bags. "They'll be here soon…"

"I swear, as soon as they get here I'll kill them…" His ears practically perked up as he caught sight of an approaching figure. As soon as they got close enough, he shook a fist at them. "Oi, Ojii-san, where the hell have you been? You're late!"

"_I'm_ late? I bet Kurapika ditched us! And we're gonna be waiting all night and-"

A limo pulled up to the school parking lot, honking once before a window rolled down. A blond head poked out, rather flushed.

"H-hey, guys…"

Leorio dropped his suitcase. As well as his jaw.

"Cool!" Gon chirped, bouncing over to the awaiting limousine. "Ne, Kurapika, can I drive? How does it go around corners if it's so long? Do they come in colors besides black? Hey? Why is your face all red? Are you blushing? Why? I didn't think- AHH! Killua, why'd you hit me?"

"Baka." Killua pulled the oblivious boy a few paces back by the ear. "Ignorant…oblivious baka."

A few awed curses and threats later, the four were inside the car and the driver began to, well, drive.

"So, what's with the ride?" Leorio asked, gazing around curiously. A complete stranger to any lavish lifestyle. Killua lounged back, perfectly at home, while Gon obligated himself to explore every possible nook and cranny of the interior.

"My…ahem…_father_…demands I be driven everywhere." Kurapika averted his gaze, staring out the window. The glass separating them from the front was rolled down, and the driver glanced at them through the mirror.

Tipping his hat, the large man's face remained hardened. "I was told to relay a message to the Young Master's friends. _I do hope you enjoy your stay, though pay mind to any inconveniences you may experience. Due to the recent death of my husband, his business partners were to pay visit tonight. I ask it of you that you stay within the limited areas, as I do not wish any of you to wind up creating problems._" The glass was rolled back up.

"That was uh…weird." Leorio lifted an eyebrow. "That from your mom? Dad died? Huh?"

The blond looked away again, "Nothing. Ignore it."

Killua pulled a chocolate bar from his bag, hiding a smirk behind it.

xXx

If Gon had been amazed by the limo, he was dumbstruck by the mansion.

Leorio dropped his suitcase, neither for the first nor the last time that night. The two spun in awed circles, examining the room from chandelier to marble staircase to the maids that bowed down as they entered.

"Welcome back, Young Master." The maids chorused as the limo was driven away and the door closed behind them. Kurapika cleared his throat softly, walking briskly towards the staircase.

"Let's not linger here too long. The butlers have arranged accommodations for the four of us; I hope it's not too stuffy for your tastes." The blond practically flew up the stairs, not waiting to see if they followed him.

Killua trailed behind him casually, as if he were used to the overly exaggerated welcomes. The other two boys exchanged a glance before running after them.

Arriving at a normal looking door (well, unless you could the dragon-shaped knocker) the group waited anxiously as Kurapika unlocked the door to reveal their room.

Four queen sized beds, complete with plush mountains of pillows and soft sheets, sat in each corner of the room. Heavy red curtains were pulled over floor-to-ceiling windows at the far wall and a bathroom door was carved delicately nearby. Crystal shaped lights loomed over head, paintings of baby angels and stars filled the dome ceiling.

The suitcase clattered to the floor.

"Would you stop that?" Kurapika pursed his lips, "What is that? The third time? You'll make a dent in the floor. It's not bulletproof."

"That's nice to know." Dropping his bag onto the closest bed, Killua grinned mischievously. Gon obliviously grinned back, the others gulped. "Let's raid the kitchen. What say you?"

xXx

"This is just great." Killua stuffed his hands into his pockets. "The kitchen is off limits _and _we're lost." He awaited a soft reply from his companion, but Gon had suddenly become quiet.

Suspicions crawled to his twitching eye as he turned to glance behind him.

To find the hallway completely empty.

"You've got to be kidding me." He scoffed disbelievingly.

Of course, it was just his luck to be stuck in a ridiculously huge mansion all alone. Lost. Who knew what kind of creepy crawly old geezers were behind these doors?

On another note, he suddenly remembered Kurapika's warning. _"My, umm…_sister_, is having a sleepover tonight. If you value your sanity, don't get near any of her friends. And if you run into her, herself, I suggest you run like there was no tomorrow."_

Killua sighed as he turned back to face the hallways, spotting a pink haired girl turn to look at him at exactly that moment.

"Hey, I'm lost. Care to point me in the direction of the kitchen?" He called to her.

Large green eyes sparkled as she faced him completely. Nearly see-through nightgown billowing behind her, Neon Nostrade came running at him.

"Crap."

TBC…

Yuuki: Now if you'll excuse me, I shall go die in a corner

Leorio: Now a message from our sponsor!

*crickets*

Kurapika: *cough* we have none *cough*

Leorio: …

*ten minutes later*

Killua: *walks onstage in suit and tie* oi! Ojii-san, why do I gotta do this again?

Gon: review please! ;D


	5. 4: Of Makeovers, Blackmail, and Laughter

_**Macabre Dreams**_

**Dream Four: Of Makeovers, Blackmail, and Laughter  
**

Leorio fell to the ground with a breathless 'oof', rubbing his sore head and trying to decide whether to laugh or pity the sight in front of him. Or, more precisely, sitting awkwardly on top of him.

"I didn't think I'd ever be this happy to see you! I mean, your old face should scare them away, right?" Killua beamed happily, hands clenched childishly at his face. He took a moment to try and ruffle up his straightened and beautified hair, sitting up as the bow caught in the white locks.

Instead of answering with a witty comeback –for he had many, of course – Leorio fished out his phone and snapped a picture before the younger could even begin to wipe away at his makeup.

Killua blinked in surprise at the sudden flash, hands frozen against his head. "You…did you…Oh _hell _no!"

Ha. Blackmail material at its finest. Leorio would have to make sure to thank this Neon girl later.

"Ojii-san, I'm so gonna kill you if you dare show ANYONE THAT PICTURE!"

XXX

"Oh…why did we split up? Neon's house is big and spooky and dark!"

Biscuit wandered around the dark hallways of the Nostrade manor with calls of a damsel in distress constantly on her lips, hoping the butler she'd spotted earlier would sweep her into his arms upon hearing her.

When footsteps she'd barely noticed before closed in behind her, it was not the butler's gloved hands that appeared at her throat.

She struggled of course, desperately trying to pry the hands from her neck in order to breathe. Years of training in the martial arts were slow in coming to her in the face of a real attacker in one of the most unexpected place she could have thought of.

Gasping for air as she hit the floor, Biscuit looked up in time to see the closet door close with a loud 'click'. The floor was cold and rough on her skin as she stumbled to her knees, doing her best to ignore the pain in her scraped hands.

When the other leaned over her with a knife, she kicked out at the hooded figure. The hood fell back to reveal angry violet eyes and long black hair. "That _hurt_." The girl hissed, clutching at her stomach as she took a careful step back.

"Your makeup is smeared." Biscuit mumbled, still distracted by her throbbing head. She's seen stars when she hit the floor, after all, and this harsh treatment wasn't something she was used to.

This small chested (Biscuit smirked inwardly at this) girl didn't have long red curls, and her skin was the color of a recently attained tan instead of paper pale, but Biscuit was sure that this was her. This was the murderer in the pictures Vice Principle Hisoka had shown them.

"You…you're the one who killed the director." Biscuit breathed, trying to steady her jello-like legs. Realization dawned on her, the situation finally catching up with her, "You tried to strangle me just now."

"I prefer knifes." A grin twisted her lips as the girls gestured empty gloved hands towards her own neck.

Biscuit fell to the ground with a bloody gasp, staring at the knife protruding from her chest in horror. Her trembling hands tried to wrap around the hilt, trying to press the bleeding slash back together again with numbing fingers.

Wide blue eyes glanced up as the other knelt down beside her.

"Red is such a pretty color, isn't it?" A tanned hand pulled the knife easily out of flesh, smiling as more blood spurted from the flowing wound. The crimson liquid splashed against the tiled floor, spilling from Biscuit's gasping lips.

She giggled.

Biscuit could hardly feel anything by that point. Could only stare and gape at the sound.

And to this, she laughed harder until the other had already bled out and died.

XXX

"I take it you met my sister and her friends."

Killua mumbled something unrepeatable under his breath, pulling at the bow still stuck in his hair. Leorio tried to hide his laughter with a cough, but then decided he didn't care and doubled over laughing.

Kurapika sighed.

He had stumbled upon the two hiding behind a stolen maid's cart. One of them happened to be wearing a heavy amount of makeup. Which, by the time the blond had found them, was slightly smeared.

Well, he had to admit, Neon was pretty good at the art of makeup and anything girly. Killua just didn't know keep it that way.

After an awkward explanation containing girls, trauma, and Leorio's head being shoved down a toilet as a boy, the trio realized they weren't supposed to be a trio.

"Where's Gon?"

Leorio finally ended his moping in favor of paying attention.

"Let's split up to look for him." Killua offered, racing off in one direction without waiting for a response.

The other two shared a glance, agreeing wordlessly to search together in silence. As the two walked down the hall, barefeet hitting the tiled floor with soft thuds, their silence seemed to stretch over the whole mansion.

Just as Leorio was about to speak up, an echoing laugh shattered their silence.

The two ran forward, searching out the disturbing noise. It quieted again as they turned the corner, and Kurapika threw open the closest door they could reach.

"U-uh…hey, guys." Gon grinned sheepishly, pulling at the extensions in his hair. "That was a pretty creepy laugh, huh? Sounded weird from in here."

"Gon, what are you doing in a closet?" The blond scolded lightly, examining the boy's girlified appearance. Yes, he decided, Neon was pretty good with makeup.

While Gon explained his great adventure of being captured by Neon and her friends and of escaping their wicked hands, Leorio was doing what most people his age did. And it did not involve porn.

Leorio was texting.

_New Message_

_Pietro: We're famous dude!_

Attached was a picture of a magazine article on the recent murder. All the names of the student suspects were listed next to a short description of what they believed was the murderer along with the pictures shown earlier by the Vice Principle.

Violet eyes stared out of the screen, dark eyelashes lining the shining irises. Leorio frowned, closing the screen to search through his pictures.

As Killua appeared around the corner, wiping his face with the edge of his hoodie, Leorio brought up the blackmail shot he'd taken earlier.

Another pair of surprised violet eyes, rimmed with thick makeup, stared up at him in silent surprise.

Returning to the text Pietro had sent him, Leorio hurriedly replied before stuffing his phone back in his pocket.

_Shit I think the killer is in my group_

_Message Sent_

TBC…

Yuuki: Dundundun…Sorry for making Biscuit die so easily and quickly but there aren't really many female characters in HXH as you all know and I didn't want to use an OC cuz I have the feeling I'll have to use a lot of them as it is... :U

Hisoka: Pasta!~ Hyuu~

Yuuki: I am too overly excited to see the new HXH anime (isn't everyone lol) One, I've crossed over from a Pika-fan to Killua cuz he's super adorable in this poster I found, and two, I've never been so eager to hear Hisoka's voice lulz it haunts my dreams haha Hetaoni all makes sense now (not rlly plz) …little upset about being Kaida Yuki deprived though

Gon: Review please!

PS: sorry for a short chappie D: next ones will be longer, promise!


	6. 5: Of Spoons, Skirts and Secrets

_**Macabre Dreams**_

**Dream Five: Of Spoons, Skirts & Secrets**

I groaned, clutching my stomach as I rolled over. That stupid girl had a good kick, I'd give her that much. The dull ache was keeping me from falling asleep.

Sitting up with a sigh, I watched the steady rise and fall of the chest beside me. Up, down, up, down.

While we'd been gone, that Neon girl had come in and somehow stolen two of the beds. I should have suggested we sleep on the floor instead of sharing the beds between the four of us. I might've taken the 'act innocent' thing a tad too far, as I wasn't sure if I could keep myself from slicing open that wonderfully pale neck. Imagine, blood spilling out as I cut that skin like paper. Crimson slowly painting little rivers across cooling flesh.

No.

I caught my hand. _Not yet_.

If I killed one of them now, it'd be too difficult to escape all suspicions. I had to remain innocent to these brats. For the sake of killing the one who made _him _leave.

**XXX**

Leorio yawned loudly, trying to keep his bag from dragging along the ground. Blinking sleepily, he watched the limo drive away from where it had just dropped them off. Killua smirked up at him when he caught his eye, "Oi, Ojii-san! You look like an old man with those bags under your eyes!"

"Shut up." He muttered half-heartedly, slumping further as he watched Gon run ahead of them. "Coffee...I need coffee..."

This was too much. This was all way _too much_.

He had just spent a night in a mansion - a freaking mansion! Despite having to share a bed with an overly paranoid blond, the pillow had more than made up for that. It wasn't like the bed was all that small either. It was heaven or at least something very close to that. Leorio yawned again.

The effects of the comfy bed had all gone to waste as soon as they'd gotten up. Maids and butlers, as well as all the girls from the sleepover, had been running around making a lot of noise long before any morning alarm had gone off. They'd all been too worked up to properly explain what was going on. It was Neon herself who decided to break down in front of their questioning.

After the Nostrade's dinner party had ended, the staff had gotten to work on cleaning up. No one had expected to find more of a mess _inside _of the cleaning supply closet than in the halls.

Shivering, Leorio tried to discreetly scoot further from Killua as they walked. Finding a dead girl on the night of their stay at the mansion, as well as the blackmail shot, was fueling a large amount of evidence against the younger. It was all based on assumption, of course, but Leorio wasn't about to take any chances.

Kurapika shot him an annoyed glare, shifting uncomfortably when their arms brushed.

"What?" He bumped purposely against the blonde's shoulder.

"Stop being so...so touchy!" Clutching his books tighter to his chest, he quickly turned to look forward again.

Leorio huffed, not moving away to avoid getting closer to the number one candidate on his murderer list (because all sane teenagers kept a murderer list). "It was an accident, jeesh."

"Blondie's just like that because we all woke up to the beautiful picture of _you _being the big spoon around his butt." Said possible-murderer snickered.

Gon chose that moment to spin around and nearly decapitate them with the bag swinging in his hand. "Ne, ne! You didn't even wake up when Pika-chan screamed and became a tomato!"

"Gon, it's -kun."

"Huh? No, Killua! It's-"

"_Gon_."

Leorio looked back towards the source of the small whimper, very much confused. It might've been the lighting, or the stress, but whatever it was, it was messing with the eldest's mind. A lot. As in, suddenly he was developing a habit of picturing his very much _male _classmates with pretty clothes and long hair.

The rest of the conversation was lost on him. Words continued to spill from pouty and glossy lips, long blond strands framed darkly lined eyes. A dust of pink highlighted high cheekbones and a skirt swayed in the breeze...

Oh god, Kurapika in a skirt.

"Kurapika, I need to talk to you!"

Killua and Gon exchanged a surprised glance, watching Leorio drag their fourth member around the corner.

"Well then." He scoffed quietly. "I'll see you later." Hands in his pockets, Killua turned down the hall to get to his locker and completely missed the small giggle behind him.

**XXX**

Classes were boring. They'd always been that way and nothing was ever going to change that. Killua readily accepted that.

But did the teacher really _have _to do all in his power to make it as boring as humanly possible?

"I don't care about European history!" Fingers tugging at his hair, he leaned as far away from the papers as his chair allowed. Without glancing up, his partner muttered a quick 'shut up' and continued writing. Killua pouted, "I don't care anymore. You do it."

"I'm not filling out your half. If you get a zero, it's on you."

"Whatever." Glancing out the window, Killua noticed a cherry blossom petal caught in the frame. His pout slowly dissolved in a frown as his eyes turned hard.

_A splash of red against the blonde's hands as he ran._

_A murder victim found in said boy's home._

_Not to mention he was awfully _nervous _about _something_ throughout their whole stay._

_What are you hiding, Kurapika? _

The legs of the chair scraped against the floor as he got up. Before the teacher could yell at him, Killua pushed open the window, releasing the petal in the process.

Caught in the breeze, it twisted and folded in on itself. Slowly falling victim to gravity.

A head of dark, gelled hair stormed out of the building, heading with rushed steps to the parking lot. Killua watched amusedly until he could no longer see the man's reddened ears and awkward posture.

"Leorio totally embarrassed himself." He snickered.

TBC...

Yuuki: O.O guys, guys, I swear I didn't even notice that it's almost been a year since I updated...ah, I'm sooo sorry! I wrote the first part like a year ago, too...Not to mention that I lost my outline (didn't make a new one on dim hope I'll find it) so I'm kind of iffy on writing this, cuz I'm scared that I've forgotten some little detail and I'll somehow throw off the whole plot because of it...

Killua: Go watch HXH again, your characterizations are horrible

Yuuki: *sniffle* shut up...it's been like...2-3 years since I watched it *sniffle* /has only watched two episodes of new anime/

Killua: pfft

Gon: Review please :D

Yuuki: sorry for belated/short chapter. *goes off to sleep for the first time in two days*


End file.
